littlebustersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Day You Were Born
The Day You Were Born '(きみが生まれた日, ''Kimi ga umareta hi) is a short story about Kudryavka Noumi, written by Chika Shirokiri (the main writer of Kudryavka's and Haruka's routes in Little Busters! and Kud Wafter). It was released on Kudyravka's birthday, June 12, 2011; and is available in Japanese on Chika Shirokiri's official blog. It is also a prequel to Kud Wafter. The story is split into 3 parts: *Scene 1: Kudryavka and her roommate Yuuki Himuro watch the launch of a rocket in Tebwa. *Scene 2: Riki Naoe congratulates Kud with her birthday and gives her a present. *Scene 3: Continuation of scene 1. The first 2 scenes are written from Kudryavka's point of view. Scene 3 is written from Yuuki's point of view. Summary '''Scene 1 : The story takes place while Kudryavka was still living in Tebwa. Yuuki Himuro enters the room violently and tells Kudryavka to turn on the television. Kud remembers that Yuuki broke the television while trying to fix it. Yuuki violently chops the television, which fixes it. On the television screen, the Tebwan launch base can be seen. It's still one hour until launch. Kudryavka says she was writing a report for supplementary lessons, because she keeps get failing marks for her exams. Failing her exams made her sad and envious, because students with the best marks were allowed to go to the launch site to watch the launch. She asks Yuuki why she didn't go, even though she got one of the best marks. Yuuki answers that she finds it boring to just watch the rocket; she would rather launch a rocket herself. She also says the students are not allowed to enter the control room; Yuuki says she would like to push the launch button herself. Kudryavka answers that she just would like to see the rocket launch safely. Yuuki walks to her bed, sits down, and invites Kud to sit next to her. Kud says one day that she will be riding a rocket one day. Yuuki starts to say something but doesn't finish her sentence, which makes Kud wonder if Yuuki was thinking the same thing. 'Scene 2' : The story starts on June 11; Kudryavka fell asleep in front of one of the computers in the recreation room. She is woken up by A-Chan Senpai. A-chan tells Kud she might catch a cold if she sleeps like this. A-chan says she finished the preparation for the summer vacation research project. After that, A-chan tells Kud to go to bed, because it's already near midnight. However, Kud sees A-chan is going to copy something and offers to help. A-chan declines her offer, telling her it is for the succession of her position as dorm manager, which is not a lot of work as there are already several candidates. When returning to her room, she sees someone behind the window. She opens the window and sees Riki standing outside; that moment she gets an e-mail from Riki, telling her to go to the courtyard. Kud accepts and goes to the entrance hall, where Riki suggests to have a little walk. : While they are walking towards the courtyard, Kud notices Riki is holding a paper bag and wonders what is inside. Kud asks why Riki is still awake this late. He answers that he still has to finish his homework, because he was working with Masato and Kengo on a report for Kyousuke; which he needs for his job-hunting the day after. Together they sit down on the bench in the courtyard. While there is a silence for a while; Riki takes his cellphone and starts counting down. At zero, he congratulates Kud with her birthday. At that moment her cellphone shakes, and she receives a mail, containing the congratulations of the other Little Busters. They also invite her to hold a birthday party. Riki has a present for her, and hands over the paper bag. Inside the bag is a little box. After undoing the wrapping, she holds a bag with the text "ROOMSTAR" on it. Riki explains that inside is an indoor optical planetarium, which just came out this year. He also says that this present comes from all the Little Busters. Kud says she is very happy with the present, and wonders if it was expensive. She takes it out of the box, and sees that the color is lilac-blue. Riki explains they bought a lilac colored one on purpose, because lilac is her birthday flower. Riki says it was the idea of Mio and Haruka, who told him it would bring good luck; even though Riki doesn't believe that he still bought a lilac colored one. Kud says she will also buy something for Riki's birthday. : Kud looks up to the sky and sees that there are only a few stars because of the clouds. She says one day she also will go to space, and asks Riki whether he knows about the Hayabusa. She explains that the Hayabusa is a man-made satellite, also known as MUSES-C; which was launched in 2003 for planetary exploration. She says it will return either today or tomorrow to Earth. She checks the distance on her phone, and notices the satellite is still 10.000 km away from Earth. She says it is amazing that it will return safely, because many people are related to the project. She thinks about next month, when she will return to Tebwa to see her mother go into space. The launch was planned a month earlier, but was delayed because there were problems with the fuel tank. That moment she looks up into the sky, and sees a shooting star. Upon the shooting star, she wishes that her mother will go into space safely. 'Scene 3' : This is a continuation of scene one. Currently it's 30 seconds before launch. The news reporter states that the rocket is called С-Teuana (Teuana means 1 in Kiribati). When the countdown reaches 0, a thunderous roar can be heard, and a lot of smoke and fire can be seen, and the rocket slowly starts ascending. On television, TASA, the Tebwan space agency states that the launch was successful. While the rocket was ascending, Kudryavka tries to grab the rocket with her hands on the screen. On the screen the rocket disappears, until only the blue summer sky is visible. Kud states that one day she will ride a rocket together, with her most important people. Yuuki says that she should not break a promise. But Yuuki thinks, that Kud's eyes, reflecting the blue of the sky will surely be fixed on the future. See also *Kud Wafter References & Citations Category:Information Pages Category:Short Stories Category:All Pages